


Winter Things

by botanicalTJ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dating, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Multi, POV Second Person, Picnics, Reader-Insert, gender neutral reader, y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28420794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/botanicalTJ/pseuds/botanicalTJ
Summary: Picnic dates, playful banter, the charmer of the Weasley twins ;)George Weasley x neutral!reader
Relationships: George Weasley/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Winter Things

**Author's Note:**

> for my dear @myfairverona on tumblr ♡

"It's cold."

"It's the middle of March." George walked with a determined gait, crunching the poor shriveled grass blades under his sneakers. He kept your arm hooked with his, pulling you along at a pace that had you half-running to keep up with his longer legs. "No one in their right minds would join us by the lake."

"Then why are we going to the lake?" You pulled your eyes away from the boy and scanned your surroundings, eyeing the murky darkness of the water just a few yards away now. "Is this a dare?"

"Can't I just enjoy a lunch alone with my love?" You fixed him with an unamused stare, even though the words very much did make your chest flutter, and he shot a grin right back. "Alright, I want to see if the giant squid would trade me some ink in exchange for pastries," he admitted, lifting his other arm to indicate the basket swinging from it. "But I thought a picnic might be nice."

It made you smile, just like he always did, and you leaned up on your toes to kiss his cheek. He tilted his head down a bit to help you reach, and then you continued your strides towards the edge of the water. George passed you the picnic basket once you were close enough. "There's a blanket in there, if you want to spread it out," he noted, walking closer to the lake. He knelt down and brushed his hand over the surface of the water, fingertips plunging into blackness.

"So, first you drag me out in the cold," you mused, setting the basket down in the grass so you could open it. You pulled out the yellow checkered blanket tucked amongst the items that George had received (or stolen, you weren't sure) from the kitchens. You unfolded it in one swoop and laid it gently on the grass. "And now you're making me do all the work."

"Guess I forgot to look up how to attract the squid in the first place," George admitted over his shoulder, drying his hands on his trousers. His scarlet robe billowed around his knees as he stood, taking long strides to reach you. You patted the spot next to you on the blanket and he finally took a seat. "But if you get too cold," he smiled, draping an arm around your shoulders. "I know how to warm you up."

"Such a gentleman." You almost missed the wink he gave you as you leaned in for a kiss, slipping your hands up the sides of his sweater. He jolted as your chilled fingers brushed over his skin, but you kept them there, drawing the warmth from his winter attire. "Hope that means you offering me your sweater, Georgie."

He rolled his eyes at the nickname, but placed his hand on your jaw to tilt your face up towards him. He left another kiss on your lips and then one on your forehead, holding your gaze for an extra moment until a blush crept up to your cheeks. "Like that," he stated, a smirk tugging at his lips as he felt your face grow warm beneath his palm. "Worked, did it?"

"You're lucky I don't push you in the water," you huffed in response, but placed one hand over his to keep it there. The shiver at the base of your spine stayed put as you leaned into his chest instead, letting him wrap the extra fabric of his robe around you like a blanket, encasing you in his arms. Cozy and warm and safe.

"Then we'd both freeze," George pointed out, his lips against the top of your head. "And what kind of boyfriend would that make me, to let you go cold?" The picnic basket sat untouched behind him, but there would be plenty time for that; for now, you were perfectly comfortable where you were.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! please direct all requests to my tumblr blog, @transweasley <3


End file.
